User blog:BrianJr14/History of my Operatives
NOTE: THIS IS INCOMPLETE With a recent trend of EP OC's, I wanted to give it a shot. Bear in mind that none of these characters or the respective organization that most work for aren't canon in-game. Mission details are in progress. |-| Cloak= Bentley "Cloak" Petersen Jr. is a descendant of a wealthy heritage. Notable for his highly successful role as an Infiltrator as both a Halcyon Operative and Phoenix Undercover Agent, and is a face many feared, even among those he formerly worked for. Despite his reputation, he wishes to not resolve issues with violence. 'History' Bentley was born March 31st, 1992 and entered life with wealth. His father, Bentley Petersen Sr. had envisioned him being able to continue the success of his family's fortune. But his son had other plans as he grew up. By the age of 17 in 2009, Bentley Petersen Jr. had decided to forge his path of becoming a Stock Broker, but those plans were sabotaged as he was gifted an opportunity to become a career criminal. Bentley originally opposed the idea of giving up his innocence, but after two weeks of conference with this shadow organization he was contacted by called "Halcyon", he had a new goal; fake his death and become the notorious gentleman of the criminal underworld; "Cloak". His first operation was a solo reconnaissance mission in the forests of Flagstaff, Arizona assigned to him by Halcyon in 2011. At age 19 in 2011, during his venture through the pine forests of Flagstaff, he encountered a girl who appeared as his age, wearing tactical clothing. She was severely wounded from a gunshot as she lied on a large rock unconscious. Cloak had no idea where this girl came from, but it certainly wasn't Halcyon. He took the girl into his van to return to Halcyon to discuss what had happened in his trek with the Director. After three days of hospitality, the girl regained consciousness as the young man sat beside her. He had no means to alarm her because he was tasked with replacing the water in the room. The two talked for hours every time Bentley visited her. They became close friends and she told him her codename from where she came from. Her name was "Evil Eye" and she came from an organization she was betrayed by called "Phoenix", she leaked the presence of Jackdaw to Cloak, who would then convince the Director that Jackdaw was still alive and created a private army of mercenaries, but he bought none of it, which would came back to bite him. In 2012 at age 20, Bentley who now adorned his new codename Cloak, was a skilled trainee in the art of silent infiltration, but he had never been tasked with a real mission until now. The Director summoned him to his quarters to discuss the Black Dawn incident, which was a mission Cloak was reluctant to participate in due to concerns over being the cause of fault. The Director told Cloak that Wren had located the one operative that survived Black Dawn, Rose. She was taken into custody after being found in a wrecked van destroyed by the ghost of Phoenix, Jackdaw. Rose nearly died and was then given an unlawful detainment by the U.S Government to Wargate, a Black Ops base owned by Steel Cove. Cloak accepted this mission to rescue Rose from captivity, and succeeded but not without the deaths of several Steel Cove soldiers, which Cloak felt guilty of killing. In 2014 after negotiations to transfer him from Halcyon to Phoenix, he managed to quickly work his way up the criminal ranks to make a big name for himself. As a Phoenix Undercover Agent, he was one of four operatives during that time to garner the exceedingly rare 100% Success Rate. For their excellence, Jackdaw had given the four operatives a split of $1,000,000. With an additional $250,000, Cloak had decided that he had enough experience working with Jackdaw that he wanted to pursue his own goal he kept secret to himself, to become a director of his own organization he sought to create. With the funds earned by both Halcyon and Phoenix over six years, in 2015, he founded a new shadow organization; "The L'Etrangers". The organization serves as a fair ground for both Halcyon and Phoenix defectors. Cloak took Evil Eye with him to serve as a top agent along with other operatives who were defectors and/or outcasts. To this day, he is his own organization's Director, but also plays the role as a mission coordinator and even continues operations in person despite his position. Notable Missions (Bolded Ones Indicate He Was Mission Coordinator) *"The Blacksite" *"The Withdrawal" *"Alpha Quadrant" *"Dark Citadel" *"The Lair" Trivia *He and her younger sister "Sundance" are of British nationality. *Cloak's original codename was "Matador", but it was changed for simplicity and to better fit the "Infiltrator" vibe. **This is because a Matador in real-life is a Bull Fighter whose task is to kill the bull. *The names of the missions "Alpha Quadrant", "Dark Citadel" and "The Lair" reference the respective names of the sixth, thirteenth and thirtieth maps from Doom 64. *Cloak as a matter of fact, is in love with Evil Eye, which is confirmed in the cutscene "Solitude". *Cloak's name of his organization, "The L'Etrangers" is French for terms such as "The Outsiders". |-| Evil Eye= Irene "Evil Eye" West has a very unknown past until she was abducted by Phoenix. 'History' Irene was born May 13th, 1991. She lived a very normal life as an individual, until she turned 18. This was because at the age of 18, she was abducted by Phoenix in 2009 during the time it was an unknown enemy to Halcyon. She was beaten up badly when she first arrived to Phoenix, and had her left eye slashed by a knife which left her hospitalized after trying to escape her abductors. After her time in hospitality, she was given an eyepatch by the head of the organization who hadn't revealed himself to the girl. She was afraid of what was to be expected of this man, other than the fact that it was beaten into her that this organization doesn't mess around nor take prisoners. During her two years in Phoenix, Irene learned to toughen herself up to stand up to the other operatives in the organization that she had no idea of what the name was. In 2011 She has essentially become possessed by this organization's policies and that the only way to make yourself a name in the organization was through brutality among your oppressors. This was the time where she was at her most productive too. Irene had now undergone the codename "Evil Eye" to make herself more intimidating to those she both fought with and worked alongside with. She had also made a friend at this time too. She was codenamed "Dire" and was a technician in Phoenix. Evil Eye discovered the name of this organization because her friend knew the name beforehand. Evil Eye's time in Phoenix came to an end in late 2011 at the age of 20. During a night-time operation in the middle of heavy rain, Evil Eye was the last to arrive to the getaway van, except there was a person standing out of the van pointing a Raven handgun at her direction. He quoted to her "You've prattled with us long enough..." with a grin. Evil Eye was confused, but all at the realization that it was all too late. This was betrayal, and she would soon know that the man who shot her that night was the ghost of Phoenix, Jackdaw. She was shot in the waist and knocked on the ground as the others left without her. She was in the dark for half an hour in heavy rain. Her injury was severe from the Raven shot. She tried crawling to a large rock to lie on it, but she fell unconscious again on the rock. Luckily, during his recon mission, she was discovered by Cloak. He took her to his van to get her to safety. Cloak discussed what had happened while he was on reconnaissance. Evil Eye was hospitalized and visited frequently by Cloak who gave her gifts. After two weeks in hospitality, Evil Eye was up and running again. She told Cloak about where she came from and the man behind the organization she originated from. For most of her time in Halcyon, Evil Eye was an on-guard operative who practiced constantly in the Halcyon Kill House. Both going quiet and loud for greater overall awareness. It was the year 2014 where Evil Eye was truly put to the test. The Director and Rose had tasked her alongside two other operatives to infiltrate or assault a New York Penthouse owned by a Phoenix transactor named "Ryan Ross". She had robbed minor banks and similar joints before in Phoenix as well as Halcyon, but this was a whole new kettle of fish for her to try out. She took charge during the mission to get past all the guards and deal with the power boxes while bringing disguises to the others. All three needed to be careful because the guards inside were much more wary than the outside guards. Evil Eye managed to sneak up on Ross, interrogate him for the safe location and took him out as well as his personal guard, but she and the others were on the clock now. They had to exfiltrate fast with the hard drive. Luckily, all three managed to escape seconds before the alarm was tripped and bolted in their getaway van. Evil Eye hadn't been out in the field until she was assigned to rob Cincinnati Trust in Ohio. This bank was important to Halcyon because they finally managed to track the location of the Phoenix transactions Jackdaw had made with Ryan Ross. It was a big day for the now 24-Year-Old girl who had much experience under her belt. She and another operative were tasked with storming the bank and burning a hole into the main floor with thermite as Rose instructed. The loud mission went smooth until the SWAT's rolled out their secret weapon; the "Aegis Unit". Heavily armored SWAT's with shields with the motto "Tired of your business". Things headed south from here. Evil Eye managed to escape but only because the other operative stayed behind and sacrificed himself in order to allow Evil Eye to secure the package and return to Halcyon. Evil Eye and Rose talked about the Deposit incident with the Aegis Units in the firing range as well as an upcoming "Critical" mission regarding a strike on Phoenix. Evil Eye wanted no part in this mission because she said; "If I'm part of that mission and Phoenix captures us, Jackdaw will just do again with what he did to me when I was in Phoenix." Which got Rose curious. Evil Eye proceeded to show what Phoenix did to her as she took off her eye patch, revealing a faded left eye to serve as a reminder of what Phoenix does to captives. After three months had passed in conclusion of Wren's supposed "death", Evil Eye decided she wanted to take matters in her hands and leave Halcyon. The Director talked to her to discuss what she wanted to do. Evil Eye promptly stated that she didn't want to go back to Phoenix for what they did to her. She wanted to see Cloak again after being separated for over a year. Cloak was in Phoenix as an undercover agent, but after he had the funds to make his own organization called "The L'Etrangers", he returned to Halcyon to take Evil Eye with him and serve as his right hand agent. Notable Missions *"Various Missions Assigned By Jackdaw" *"The Financier" *"The Deposit" *"Alpha Quadrant" *"The Lair" Trivia *She is of Aussie-American nationality, but chooses not to speak in an Australian accent. *Evil Eye's codename was originally going to be "German Shepherd". *Only Rose has ever seen what was under her eye patch. Which was a faded out left eye as a result of it being cut by a knife. *Evil Eye managed to cheat death twice. First during her time in Phoenix when she was betrayed by Jackdaw, and second in Alpha Quadrant when she and a Phoenix operative codenamed "Mjollnir" escaped the collapsing mountain from excessive amounts of C4 in the discussion story "Operation: Zephyr Zone". **The in-game version does not feature Mjollnir as a disguised elite, but SC Elite Guards are present in the mission. *She is in love with Cloak. Which is confirmed in the cutscene "Solitude". **Evil Eye kissed him as he was in the middle of saying that it's wrong of what Jackdaw did to her. |-| Desperado= Jonas "Desperado" Balderrama was a kid essentially born into the criminal underworld. He ingrained himself a deep affinity for guns and is a criminal of infamy. He was the known only as the "Machetazo" among the Mexican Law Enforcement for the fact that being one of the few to truly show their face as a criminal struck deep fear into them. He battles fast and with intensity to display his skills. 'History' Jonas "Desperado" Balderrama is a Hispanic man who was born June 7th, 1983. He was a troublemaker as a kid and always found himself around crime in Mexico. The Castigo Cartel abducted him at the age of 11 and killed his father, but his mother escaped. During his time in the Cartel as a newcomer, Jonas Balderrama was quickly taught in the way of firearms under a strict set of rules. He may have had no fame growing up, but eleven years later, Mexican law enforcement would soon notice his face as one of frightening reputation. This was also because the Castigo Cartel assigned him to become their "Sicario", who was generally considered the "Hitman" of a Cartel. After another five years had passed and during those years, Jonas Balderrama was making himself fond of his own codename. He donned upon himself as "Desperado". Considering the fact that when he wanted his jobs done, he wanted them done chop, chop. He was at the top of his game during his time as one of the Castigos, but this drove the head of the Cartel into a state of concern about how deadly Desperado had gotten over the years as a Castigo. The head of the Cartel tasked Desperado with a crucial job along the border; to kill Halcyon operatives or steal loot from those assigned jobs across the U.S-Mexican border. One of them he encountered was Rose, who was busy trying to return money that had been stolen by the Castigo Cartel. Desperado attempted his strike on her, utilizing his fast-paced combat tactics against her. Rose was initially overwhelmed, but managed to adapt to his skills. She lured him into a trap, and shot him four times. Twice in his left arm, once in his left leg and once in the waist. After all that, Rose escaped, which left Desperado humiliated and in custody shortly after Mexican Law Enforcement captured him. He spent only six weeks in prison, however. Because the prison he was in had terrible maintenance and there were too few guards who were poorly equipped to deal with him and the other prisoners there. Shortly after escaping prison and returning to the Castigo Cartel, the head summoned Desperado to the their office. There was one thing necessary to discuss between the two of them. The head of the Cartel explained that there was no more room available for Desperado to be a part of, and that he was to be escorted out of the Cartel, which unknowingly led into an ambush by Halcyon. The vehicle that Desperado was in was destroyed and there was a confirmed body count of 16 Castigos. The Director was after Jonas Balderrama's bounty. As Jonas crawled out of the wrecked van, he had two guns pointed at him. Rose on one side, and now accompanied by Wren on the other. In a seemingly inescapable situation, Jonas "Desperado" Balderrama felt his time was up. Before he was about to accept his face, the wrecked van he crawled out of exploded which luckily granted him a window to escape. To be removed from the Cartel he grew up in for most of his life, it was such a large piece of his life that had been suddenly taken away. In 2010, he was in exile, but he didn't play along to being the outcast. He relegated himself as a Rogue from that point on, and he wanted revenge for his exile. Desperado re-emerged from his rogue-like status in 2012, and the one motive on his mind was to exact revenge on the Castigo Cartel after he made theories with himself about the attempted death of him as means of paying Halcyon to do their dirty work. He was in no organization, he was no hero of the underworld of crime. Just an outcast who wanted his sweet revenge on the Cartel. Under his fury, he waged war by himself on the Castigo Cartel as means of exacting revenge by his own theories. He brought down every single move the Cartel made one by one and was now greatly feared by the head for the fact that Desperado had enough. When Desperado stormed the Castigo Cartel's mansion, he eliminated everyone in the Mansion, with the head being last and without reason either. Desperado felt that to clear something that corrupted him was to eliminate the source directly without reason. It was the Castigo's fault that they made him this way. In 2016, Desperado was no longer alone even after all the damages he caused. He was given another chance by the L'Etrangers. Cloak, who was the head of the organization saw his potential after acquiring intel from past recordings. His talent for fast-paced combat was finally recognized again and as one of the new top agents of the L'Etrangers, his hard work was finally put to good use again. Notable Missions *"Various Heists Employed To Him By The Castigo Cartel" *"Alpha Quadrant" *"Dark Citadel" *"The Lair" Trivia *He is of Hispanic origin. *Desperado is the only character who was never part of either Halcyon or Phoenix. **In the cutscene "Old Wounds", he does talk to Sundance about his past of wanting ties to either organization. But he ended up going against that idea. In the end, he constantly interfered with operations from both organizations during his time as a rogue. *Desperado's alias before he donned his signature codename was "Machetazo". The word in Spanish means "Machete". *One of the main inspirations for Desperado's character was Sangres from Payday 2. As both share the same last name of "Balderrama" (Though Sangres' real first name is actually "Joseph") and both were the role of "Sicario" in their respective Cartels. Also, the fact that Desperado fights with fast-paced tactics is an homage to Sangres' intended Dodge Build with the use of the Sicario Perk Deck. **However, both characters left for different reasons. Desperado was exiled while Sangres defected from Mexico. Unlike Sangres, Desperado eradicated the Cartel he once worked for. *In Spanish, the word Castigo which Desperado's Cartel was named after translates to "Punishment". |-| Sundance= Karma "Sundance Petersen is the sister of Cloak who was separated by the family at a relatively young age and ended up in Denmark. She grew up for most of her life as part of the Danish Mafia and understood that the way they caused crime was only when things hit the fan. She gained notoriety as one of the most powerful transactors of the Danish Mafia Kingpin thanks to her wealthy British family. Only Sundance knows the truth behind the Petersen family and has never told Cloak once. 'History' Karma "Sundance" Petersen was born April 3rd, 1994 into the same wealth that Bentley was apart of. General rule of thumb is that Bentley was the kid who ruled the house of the Petersen residence when they were both kids. In all manner of respect, Bentley treated his sister with the same qualities that he had. At least until they were separated by the fact that the family had made plans to move out and expand. Sundance was taken to Denmark with her father while Bentley remained in England. The venture into Denmark was a turn of events that would shape a lot of Sundance's life. Because as it turned out, her father, Bentley Petersen Sr. actually got his family's wealth from the Danish Mafia and was one of their top crooks who presented himself as a stock broker. In 2012, Sundance replaced her father's role as one of the Kingpin's new transactors. Sundance didn't enjoy it for long, though, and devised herself a plan in secret to overthrow the Mafia. In 2014, she poisoned and killed the Kingpin,then stole all of Danish Mafia's money two days after. Marking an end to a strong, hostile European presence. She went her journey over to American soil in 2015 to look for valid investors she could lend money to or make into transactors for. Two of those targets so happened to be Rose and Jackdaw, who she was more than happy to make negotiations with both on separate conferences. Even in 2016, neither Halcyon or Phoenix have a clue how both continually flow steadily with cash. The history of Karma Petersen isn't discussed much. She joined the L'Etrangers in 2016 only because she wanted something productive to do besides being some Kingpin's puppet. However, if there was one person that Karma could talk to comfortably, it was Evil Eye. The two often liked talking back and forth with eachother about their pasts and stories they liked sharing in private. In 2016, Sundance had become fully aware that Cloak had big missions for everyone to have their part in what for. The L'Etranger's as she put was basically another Mafia that let's in free-loathers. Notable Missions *"Alpha Quadrant" *"Dark Citadel" *"The Lair" Trivia *Sundance just like his older brother Cloak is of British nationality, although growing up in Denmark for most of her life. *Sundance's original codename was going to be "Lucerene" and was also not initially planned to be Cloak's sister. **To further supplement references aside the town of Lucerne, Sweden, she was also originally going to be Swedish and more insane in a similar manner to the character "Wolf" from the Payday series. Who is known as the highly insane technician of the PAYDAY Crew and of Swedish nationality. *Despite not being present in any missions by Halcyon or Phoenix, she established connections to both organizations using the money she stole from the Danish Mafia's Kingpin who she poisoned to death. *She is the only operative of the L'Etrangers to have taken part in all four missions of the organization. |-| Missions= - Old Wounds = Old Wounds is a cutscene that takes place September 6th, 2015 and involves Desperado talking about his past and original intentions with wanting to join either Halcyon or Phoenix. He briefly tells this to Sundance who stumbled into his room. Story Sundance walks into Desperado's room Desperado: "If you are trying to tell me something, make it fast, I'm trying to sleep" Sundance: "I just wanted to ask you. Have you ever had thoughts of joining either Halcyon or Phoenix?" Desperado: "I did in the past. Now, I don't want to bother with either one. Both see me as an enemy because I always interfered with their operations. Heh, even managed to score a few kills on Halcyon and Phoenix Operatives. Not sure which organization I hate more" Sundance: "What was your past, exactly?" Desperado: "I was born a troublemaker. Abducted and separated from my family by the Castigo Cartel. They took me in to train me with guns at eleven years old. I was gifted in firearms. I rose to dominance in the Cartel. Pulled off countless heists and became one of the best... Until Rose showed up on the border" Sundance: "What happened to you? Why do you say it like that?" Desperado: "I tried jumping the gun against her with my fast-paced tactics, but she caught on to my skills. Then, she lured me into a trap and shot me four times. Left me in humiliation and to be taken into custody. I didn't care about Wren nor the Director, Rose is who I wanted to hunt down. But it is farfetched now that I'm under Cloak's wing." Sundance: "Your thoughts change, always. At one moment you sought vengeance, then you strayed away from making the situation worse. Good thing you avoided that indecision. In the decadence of Halcyon, lies your key to reciprocity" Desperado: "You make a good point. Look, it's getting late and I need to rest after our last mission. We got big plans tomorrow. Heard we have new contractors hired to us by Cloak" Sundance: "Seems like a good opportunity. Well, I'll let you be. See you tomorrow" - Dark Citadel = This is the place. Looks haunting Steel Cove doesn't call it the "Dark Citadel" for nothing. They wanted this place to look intimidating Jackdaw said the mission will have a huge payout. Let's hope that turns out true Yeah? Well, let's see if we live to see it... Cloak and Sundance talking back and forth at the beginning of the mission. Overview Dark Citadel is a mission that takes place October 31st, 2015. The objective is to discover where Wren really went after he was supposedly "Killed". The L'Etrangers are given a contract by Jackdaw to scout the place and exfiltrate via prison transfer with this person that can lead to snuffing out Steel Cove for good. "Cloak, I've heard information that someone special is being held captive by Steel Cove. I would like you to return this man alive back to your base so me and you can talk about what he has been doing for the past five months. I promise he won't be met with "Life on the line" interrogation. Just a few questions then I'll leave him alone, and wire you and your crew money." -Jackdaw in mission prelude Objectives Find the interrogation room (Plan A): *Enter the "Dark Citadel" *Interrogate the Elite Guard for access to the interrogation room *Eliminate the guards in the interrogation room *Reveal the person from the chair "Well, well, well. Missed me, didn't you?" "Wren!? How!? I must be dreaming!" I'll save it for later. For now, focus on getting me out. Transfer Wren (Plan A): *Head to the top floor of the base *Force a reboot on the servers *Eliminate the guards sent to investigate *Activate the code lock on the terminal and request access for a transfer *Escape Find the interrogation room (Plan B): *Enter the "Dark Citadel" *Burn through the floor to the interrogation room with thermite *Reveal the person in the chair Transfer Wren (Plan B): *Disable the lockdown protocol *Infect the servers with the kill code (Takes four minutes regardless of difficulty) *Activate the kill code to delete all systems *Escape Trivia *The mission's name references the respective thirteenth map from Doom 64. *Many similarities to The Blacksite are present in this mission. Such as requesting a prisoner transfer in stealth and forcefully breaking an ally out of Prison. In the case with this mission, it is Wren, which the protagonist is shocked to see still alive after he was supposedly "Killed". Meaning this mission begins a separate timeline where Wren never died to begin with. **Wren late appears near the end of the cutscene "Solitude" where he tells Rose how he cheated death. - Solitude = Solitude is a cutscene that takes place November 3rd, 2015. In this cutscene, Evil Eye tells Cloak of her past with Phoenix and how she was betrayed by Jackdaw during a late-night mission. Saying that she was left to die in the forests of Flagstaff in a heavy storm. - The Lair = - Absolution = }} Category:Blog posts